The Proof of Our Love
by WritingForPleasure
Summary: Bianca is a new student at Cyberspace High School. On her first day, she encounters confusing school layouts, teacher who are not vaguely pleasant in domestic situations, and...Harry. Follow her through this epic tale of friendship, love, heartbreak, and soda. BiancaXHarry.
1. Geometry

**A/N: Co-written with Romione4life! High school AU!**

**Disclamer: We don't own Cyberchase **

Bianca Rogers was going to Geometry, on her first day of freshman year at Cyberspace High. She was afraid that she wouldn't know anyone, after all the class would be full with upperclassmen. When she walked in, she was surprised that there was one other freshman in the class. He was Harry Wilson.

She didn't really know him, but she was glad that there was another freshman in the class. She slid into the seat beside him, and smiled. He smiled back, and then turned back to his calculator where he was doing some intense equations, even though they didn't have homework.

"Hi, I'm new here. What's your name? Mine's Bianca." She said.

Harry looked up from his equations, and looked kind of annoyed from being interrupted. "Harry." He said, while going back to his beloved equations.

The bell rang, and class started. Bianca turned her attention to the teacher, stunned by the cold response. She couldn't help herself, but she kept on glancing over at Harry. He noticed this, and glared at her, while she stared at him. "Can you not?" Harry asked, obviously annoyed by her staring.

"Sorry." She said.

Class ended 45 minutes later, and she was looking at her map, trying to find her next class. Harry glanced over, and saw the confused expression on her face. He groaned, and contemplated just leaving. But his conscious got the better of him. "Do you need help?" He groaned, reluctantly.

"Yeah!" She said. "I have chemistry next in room B218." She said, as Harry realized something.

He couldn't believe it. "That's where I'm going next too." He said, in a monotone voice.

"Yay!" She said, while bouncing up and down, and clapping.

Harry rolled his eyes. "C'mon, before we're late." He said, as they went to class.

**A/N: This is possibly the first Cyberchase for real fanfic. Review!**


	2. Chemistry

Harry started walking to chemistry class, not even checking if Bianca was following him. "Hey, wait up!" He heard her say.

He sighed. He'd forgotten that he was showing her around! "Why are you walking so fast? You're supposed to be showing me around, silly goose." She said playfully, while nudging his shoulder.

Harry groaned loudly. "Go away, Beatrice!" He snapped.

Bianca was starting to feel like he didn't want her around. "Fine then. Oh it's Bianca by the way." She said.

"Whatever." He said, but before he could go, Bianca realized something.

"Wait!" She yelled.

Harry sighed. "What is it _now?"_ He asked in exasperation.

"I don't know how to get to chemistry." She said, not wanting to be late.

"Fine. You can follow me. Just stay a ways back, and don't talk to me." He said.

Bianca was stung. "Awesome!" She said sarcastically, as they continued walking.

"I SAID NO TALKING!" Harry yelled, as Bianca began to feel a little embarrassed.

"Sorry." She said, just realizing that she wasn't supposed to talk.

"Oh great. This is gonna be a long year." Harry said to himself, as the two of them walked to class.

* * *

They arrived at chemistry with only seconds to spare before the bell rang. When they walked in, much to Harry's dismay, there were only two seats left. And they were next to each other.

"Fantastic," Harry muttered as he slid into his seat. Bianca sat down next to him.

However, their teacher, Professor Hacker, swept into the room before she had a chance to say anything to Harry. "SILENCE, DUNCEBUCKETS!" he roared.

"Who's that?" one of the students whispered.

"Mr. Hacker. He's supposed to be the meanest teacher in this school," another student replied.

"That's PROFESSOR Hacker to you," Professor Hacker barked.

"What a weirdo," Bianca said with a smirk, not realizing that Professor Hacker was standing right behind her.

"Detention, Rogers," Professor Hacker snarled like Joe Moses in "A Very Potter Musical."

"Detention? Why?" Harry spoke up.

"The Earth brat called me a weirdo," Professor Hacker said.

"Well, you called us duncebuckets," Harry pointed out. "That's not much better." He wasn't sure why he was defending Bianca, but something inside him compelled him to do it.

"Detention, Wilson! For talking out of turn!" Professor Hacker shouted.


	3. Detention

It was a Saturday. August 24th, 2002. Bianca Rodgers, Harry Wilson, Matt Hawksley Quinlan, Jacqueline "Jackie" Marie LeRange, and Inessa "Inez" Emily Garcia Ramon all had to sacrifice a whole Saturday for detention. Matt, the criminal, Jackie, the princess, Inez, the basket case, Bianca, the athlete, and Harry, the brain, entered the school one by one and went to the library.

They each sat at their own table and waited for the teacher to arrive. Hacker walked in a minute later.

"It is now 7:06," he said. "You have eight hours. You have to write an essay describing to me who you think you are. You will not talk. You will not sleep. And you will not repeat the same word 1,000 times in the essay, Matt."

He turned and left the room. Bianca looked around and then gasped excitedly. "Guys! This is _exactly _like the Breakfast Club!" She sighed happily. "That's my favorite movie. What's your guys' favorite movie?"

"Jurassic Park," Jackie said, pacing back and forth.

"Jurassic Park 2," Matt said, playing with his yo-yo.

"Jurassic Park 3," Inez said, balancing against a bookshelf on her head.

"We're not supposed to be talking," Harry said.

"I've never heard of that one!" Bianca said.

"No, I mean we shouldn't be talking right now," Harry said. He pulled out his calculator and started doing more equations.

"Oh, come on, Harry," Bianca pleaded. "Just tell us!"

Harry sighed. "Fine. It's Harry Potter."

"Aww, that's cute! You have the same name and you both wear glasses!" Bianca exclaimed. "Do you have a scar, too?" She reached over to check, but Harry pushed her away.

"Don't touch me," he snapped.

"Are you going to see the new Harry Potter movie in a few months?" Matt asked.

"Do you mean Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, based off the novel Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets by J.K. Rowling, directed by Chris Columbus, starring Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, and Rupert Grint?" Harry scoffed.

"Uh... Yeah... That one," Matt said.

"Of course I am," Harry said.

"Hey, I've seen you before," Inez piped up suddenly. "At the movie theater!"

"Yeah, I work there," Harry said. "And if you all don't stop talking, then we're all going to get _another _detention, which means I'll miss work, which means I'll get fired, and then there will be _two_ positions open there!"

"You're talking more than anyone," Jackie pointed out, but Bianca had perked up.

"Are they hiring at the movie theater?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry said nonchalantly, not thinking about what might happen in a few days because of his words.

But he would soon find out...

* * *

**Disclaimers: We do not own Harry Potter, Jurassic Park, or the Breakfast Club (sadly). Some information included in this chapter is from the Cyberchase wiki.  
**


	4. Movie Theater

Some time later, Harry was working at the movie theater's food counter. Another employee, Slider, was getting ready to leave for the day.

"Hey, before I go, I wanted to let you know that we have a new person coming in today," he said.

"Cool," Harry said casually. "Who is it?"

"I don't know. I think her name's Brianna, maybe?"

"It wasn't Bianca, was it?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah! That was it!" Slider exclaimed, much to Harry's dismay.

"You're joking," he said.

"No, no, it was definitely Bianca," Slider said. "Well, see ya later!"

He strolled out, and Harry groaned. But he didn't have much time to think, because a customer approached him and ordered a drink. Harry started to fill up the cup when suddenly he heard someone calling him.

"Harry!" Bianca yelled. _Don't look up. Don't make eye contact,_ Harry thought.

"Wow, what a surprise! I forgot that you worked here!" Bianca continued.

Harry sighed in resignation and looked at Bianca. "Oh. It's you," he said in a monotone voice. "Hi."

"Isn't it so great that we get to work together?" Bianca said.

"Yeah, sure," Harry said, continuing to fill the cup. Bianca glanced down at it, then looked back at Harry.

"What?" he asked. Then he felt the soda pouring down onto his hand.

"You overfilled the cup," Bianca said, trying to be helpful. "You might want to look at it."

"Thanks," Harry said sarcastically.

Bianca smiled. "You're welcome!"

Harry handed the drink to the customer. "That'll be $12.97."

"I only got a drink!" the customer protested.

"Yeah, I know. $12.97," Harry said.

"That's ridiculous!" the customer said.

"Do you want me to get the manager?" Harry snapped. "I will. Don't test me."

"Harry, I think you should be a little nicer to the customers," Bianca suggested.

"Yeah, what she said!" the customer said.

"I'm not going to listen to her!" Harry said.

"I'm so sorry about him," Bianca apologized. "But can you please pay the $12.97? There's a line behind you."

"All right, fine. At least you're being polite," the customer said. He handed the money to Bianca and walked away.

Bianca beamed at Harry. "I just made my first sale!"

"Congratulations," Harry said grumpily.

Bianca gave Harry the money to put in the register. "Next customer!"

The line moved quickly with Harry and Bianca both working. When there was a break, Harry turned to Bianca. "Okay, listen," he said. "I will work with you. But I will ONLY work with you. We are not friends. I don't have to like you."

"Oh," Bianca said dejectedly. "Okay."

"Good," Harry said. "I'm glad we have an understanding."

Just then, the manager walked over. "Mr. Wilson?" he said.

"Yes, Mr. Fulton?" Harry said nervously.

"We had a complaint from one of our patrons about your attitude. They said you were very rude to them," Mr. Fulton said.

"Well, uh, you see, I -" Harry stammered.

"Excuse me? Mr. Fulton?" Bianca interrupted.

Mr. Fulton looked at her in confusion. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Bianca Rogers, your new employee!" Bianca introduced herself cheerfully.

"Huh. I thought you didn't show up," Mr. Fulton said. "How long have you been here?"

"About an hour," Bianca said casually.

"That's - that's not a good idea," Mr. Fulton said. "Next time, clock in so we know you're here and you can get paid." Harry smirked.

"Gotcha. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that it wasn't Harry's fault. I was the one being rude to the customer," Bianca said. Harry's grin faded, and he stared at her in disbelief.

"But they specifically mentioned Harry," Mr. Fulton said.

"They must have been mistaken," Bianca said. "You see, since I'm new and all, I was trying to learn from him, and I said some things I probably shouldn't have. I'll do better next time."

Mr. Fulton frowned. "First you don't clock in, and then you're rude to our customers? We are not off to an auspicious start, are we, Ms. Rogers?" He pulled out a small notebook and made a note in it. "Two strikes. _Don't get a third_," he said sternly.

Bianca nodded, and Mr. Fulton walked away.


	5. Oh My!

**A/N: Listen to the song called "Oh My" by Haley Reinhart while reading this.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Oh My.**

Bianca thought of Harry all her way home. It was about 10:00 at night when she got home, so she was generally pretty tuckered out. "Hi honey, how are you?" Bianca's mom asked her daughter.

"You know, I'm generally pretty tuckered out," She said, as her mom had a weird look on her face after hearing that sentence.

"Tough first day?" Her mother asked.

"I almost got fired, but it's no big deal," She said nonchalantly.

Bianca's mom, Helen was shocked. "You were almost _fired_?!" Helen asked, in surprise.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal," She said, like it was no big deal, and went to her room.

While getting ready for bed, Bianca's mind kept on wandering to the one and only Harry Wilson. When she was brushing her teeth, she thought of him. While she chose her outfit for the next day, she thought of him. Even when she turned out the light to sleep, guess who she was thinking about. That's right. Professor Hacker. Just kidding. It was Harry Wilson.

She was going to bed, but Harry wouldn't leave her mind. She decided to turn on her phone, and started listen to the song "Oh My!" by Haley Reinhart. She fell asleep listening to the song, and it played during her dream. In her dream, Harry was sitting at a desk. Professor Hacker and Dr. Marbles were sitting in chairs opposite each other. Buzz and Delete were standing opposite each other, and Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Bianca were all getting ready to come on stage. Everyone was wearing trench coats, and black fedoras, as if they were in a dance recital.

Harry looked utterly confused. "Why is Professor Hacker here?" He asked. "Why are any of you people here?" He asked again, dazed and disturbed.

"Hey, it's her dream," Jackie said, as Harry felt a little more comfortable, knowing that this wasn't real at all.

"What are we supposed to do?" Harry asked, looking around, feeling unprepared. "This can't be happening. I'm ALWAYS prepared!" Harry exclaimed, as Bianca came closer to him, holding a microphone, and wearing a fedora.

"_Hot, hot, heat between you and me," _Bianca started singing, as Harry's eyes widened.

"Are you warm?" He asked, getting uncomfortable in the situation.

"Psst, just go along with it! It's my dream, sonny! I get to do what I want! It's all about me!" She said, getting more and more like a diva.

"Listen, missy, I'm not liking your attitude very much," Harry protested.

"Hey, it's my dream! If you don't like it, well then-" She started, but Harry cut her off.

"Is that your mom?" He asked, point to Helen.

Bianca was horrified. "Mom! Get out of my dream sequence!" She practically demanded.

"Sorry, I just had to stop by. I have laundry that you need to put away," She said, while handing her a basket of clean clothes, while Helen left, with the laundry.

The rest of the cast was doing their dance like normal, ignoring the fact that the stars of it were doing nothing whatsoever to contribute to it. "I missed my entrance! Thanks Obama!" She exclaimed.

_"And every time you touch me right," _She sang, while pointing to Harry, as his eyes widened.

"Touching? Who said anything about touching?" He said, as she gave one last Oh My, as the dancers finished dancing.

The dancers, walked off stage, while Bianca went to go talk to Harry. "So uh, what did you think?" She asked him, hopefully.

Harry didn't know what he was feeling. "I uh, I-I," He stuttered, as Bianca woke up to the sound of her alarm.

"Whoa, now that was a weird dream. I wonder what he was going to say," She said, while getting out of bed.


	6. Epilogue

In the end, Bianca finally told Harry how she felt about him. In study hall (which coincidentally they had together), she wrote a long geometric proof, about why they should be together. At first, Harry was skeptic of it. But until Harry did the math, and double checked his work, he realized that they were meant to be. It was truly the proof of their love.

On the last day of school, the Cybersquad, Bianca, and Harry all had a sleepover. They watched the first three Jurassic Park movies. They just finished the third one, when Matt had a idea. "Wouldn't it be awesome if they made a fourth one?" He asked, while Inez and Jackie both agreed with him.

"No, no, no," Harry protested the idea. "They wouldn't do that to the already declining franchise." He said.

But much to Harry's dismay, 14 years later there would be a fourth movie. The end.

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of our dedicated readers. It's been a great year writing this story. We hope this is a satisfying conclusion to this great tale of love, math, and pop. **


End file.
